dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hamelin
Hamelin is the main location of the Dark Parables spin-off game, Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper. It is a small town in Germany, made famous for being the location of the events told about in the German story fable, the Pied Piper of Hamelin. Hamelin is a place that exists in real life. The Hamelin written about on this page is the version of it that exists in the Dark Parables / Fabled Legends universe and not the actual town of Hamelin. History In ancient times, the area now known as Hamelin was the location of the golden palace and throne room of none other than King Midas. As such, it was a place deeply connected to the Greek gods and goddesses worshipped at the time. At some time, a tragedy reduced much of the ancient Hamelin to rubble. The brave townspeople rebuilt their city on top of the ruins, leaving much of the treasures and temples of old Hamelin, the Golden Kingdom, to be forgotten to history. Still, treasure hunters and relic enthusiasts continued to hunt for the secret ruins beneath the city of Hamelin. A circle of Templars, in the late 1800s, found a way to reach the buried ancient city but were unable to access much of its wonders, as they were hidden behind ingeniously locked doors. One of the Templars, Duke Alfred, devised a scheme to bring the Fabled Inspector to Hamelin in order to use the Inspector to solve the puzzles that were keeping the Templars from exploring the city further. This plan involved creating a mass panic involving a Dark Piper and a swarm of plague-infested rats. The Dark Piper made his appearance during Hamelin's annual Pied Piper festival, where he called forth the swarm of rats and laid siege to the town. The townspeople fled to their homes in fear, staying there until the rats were eventually cleared out by the Fabled Inspector. In the process of investigating the rats and the Dark Piper, the Inspector also unlocked the vault doors preventing the Templars from exploring the ruins beneath the city. It was also at this time that Hamelin's prized Clock Tower was lost in an explosion that claimed the life of the town's Viceroy, who had posed as the Dark Piper. Another Templar, known only as a Stranger, then arrived in Hamelin and, using the head of Medusa as a weapon, gained access to the ancient ruins. He went further into the realm than any others had yet explored, entering the actual throne room of King Midas, himself, and attempting to infuse himself with the ancient King's golden powers of touch. The Fabled Inspector managed to stop this man before the infusion could be completed, turning him to solid gold. The fate of Hamelin - and the ruins beneath it - are unknown beyond this point. Notable Residents * The Dark Piper (deceased) * Duke Alfred (deceased) * Gerald the Butler (deceased) * Jon the Henchman (deceased) Gallery Locations= Fl festival.jpg|Hamelin's Pied Piper Festival Fl hamelin entrance.jpg|Town Entrance of Hamelin fl hamelin town square.jpg|Hamelin Town Square fl hamelin clock tower.jpg|The Hamelin Clock Tower fl hamelin clocktower.jpg|Interior of Clock Tower fl hamelin alley.jpg|The Alley fl hamelin gravesite.jpg|The Hamelin Cemetery Fl lakeside meeting.jpg|The Lake Fl hamelin shops.jpg|Hamelin Shopping District Fl toy workshop.jpg|The Hamelin Workshop fl hamelin morgue.jpg|The Hamelin Morgue Fl duke at mansion.jpg|Duke Alfred's Grand Estate fl hamelin sewers.jpg|Hamelin Sewers Fl underground cave.jpg|The Ruins Below the City fl hamelin festival.jpg|The Pied Piper Festival Lights |-|Concept Art= fl festival posters.jpg|Festival Posters Concept Art fl hamelin people concept.jpg|Hamelin Townspeople Concept Art |-|Artifacts= fl hamelin blueprint.jpg|Blueprint of Hamelin Streets fl hamelin conspiracy paper.jpg|Newspaper Article About Hamelin fl hamelin newspaper.jpg|Newspaper Article About Ruins Under Hamelin fl festival poster.jpg|Pied Piper Festival Poster fl cemetery warning.jpg|Plague Warning in Hamelin Cemetery |-|Other Images= FlWallpaper2.jpg|Hamelin Wallpaper FlWallpaper4.jpg|Hamelin Alley Wallpaper Category:Places Category:Fabled Legends Category:Towns